<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Flames by Advocate_267</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699392">Old Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267'>Advocate_267</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hesitant Space Lovers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arcades, F/M, Friendship, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Sadness, kraglin deserves happiness, minor Kraglin/Nebula, oc x cannon - Freeform, past relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of gotg vol.2 Kraglin is now the captain of his own fraction. All he needs is a first mate, leading him to hunt down an old friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kraglin Obfonteri/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hesitant Space Lovers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neon signs glow bright despite the fog of Contraxtia, enticing patrons with their wares. Kaysi wanders past the bars and brothels, stepping around drunks and ducking to avoid the clumsy fists that were haphazardly thrown between them. She enters a building simply advertised as 'Astral Arcade'. </p><p>Inside is a continuation of the neon theming, from the carpets to the game machines, everything is lit up with pulsing LEDs in vibrant tones. The A-Chiltarian smiles to herself, the stresses of her last job melting away as she loads up her game card with the spoils from said job. She spies her first game across the arcade, Space Splitters, and eagerly scurries over. It's pleasantly vacant, screen flashing in welcome as she swipes her card to play. The pink plastic of the gun is warm from repeated use and Kaysi feels a familiarity same as her own signature rifle. </p><p>Kaysi squares up, pistol aimed at the screen. Pixelated heads pop in a spray of red as she plays, nailing each with a precision learned and perfected over the years as a galactic outlaw. If you fucked up out there you had more to worry about than a low score. It was game over for real.</p><p>"Look out for tha' sniper."</p><p>Kaysi had been unaware she had an audience, the voice sounding close from over her right shoulder. No time to question it, she took out the sneaky enemy before she can take damage. She giggles in delight as bloody graphics splatter the screen.</p><p>"Gotcha!"</p><p>"Now dive," The speaker reminds Kaysi to get her head back in the game. The machine had amped up in difficulty, reaching levels she'd never reached before and with the stranger's help she aced each and every one. </p><p>The screen faded out as she ended the life of the last digital mook, flashing back in block floaty letters NEW HIGH SCORE. </p><p>"Now that's how we do it!" Kaysi cheered, holstering the gun back in its slot. "Thanks for the help mate, you're a real-" It's when she got an eyeful of her audience that her jaw dropped. </p><p>"Kraglin?!"</p><p>He smiled shyly, offering her a little wave. "Hey Kaysi."</p><p>"Flaking hell, Krag, it's been years." Kaysi chirped, sharp teeth bared in a smile too white for a ravager. "Where ya bin mate?" </p><p>"Busy." Kraglin grinned back. Her energy was contagious, attacking him like the space flue. "Heard ya was in the area. Though we could chew the fat."</p><p>Kralin wasn’t sure what to expect finding his old friend, everything about her so similar to before. Even her accent was the same as it had been back then, differentiating from the regular ravager drawl. </p><p>"We'll chew more than that." Kaysi grabbed his hand, worn leather on canvas wrap, pulling him towards the concession counter. "C'mon, this place does killer food."</p><p>Kraglin allowed himself to be pulled, insides unclenching with silent relief.</p>
<hr/><p>One food-line later and the pair were seated in a booth at the far end of the arcade. The back-lit theme extended to this area, their table bathed in soft blue and pink shadow. </p><p>Kraglin picked at his fries. They were a wedge-like junk food served widely around the galaxy, something Quill became mighty fond of during his early ravager years. He took the time to look Kaysi over, see what ten-or-so years had done. </p><p>She was still a lanky thing, all long limbs and giant buggy eyes. Her violet fur had darkened a shade, face-markings more prominent.  Her outfit was a notable change of pace; last time he'd seen her she'd been looking fine in ravager reds. Those were long gone, swapped for a flattering grey and lilac assemble composed of a fitted jumpsuit and leather jacket. Over her heart sat another symbol, it's meanings unknown to him. </p><p>Kaysi too watched the ravager she once called first mate (and once upon a time, boyfriend). His attire had shifted from a jumpsuit to a regal wine-red long coat assented in a collection of buckles and straps. His signature haircut she'd grown to love was gone, replaced by a mohawk of metal. She stuffed a star-shaped moomba nugget in her mouth, bringing attention to the shiny red prosthetic wedged into Kraglin's skull with a flick of her fork. "See ya got a new haircut."</p><p>"And you're missin' a few parts." He referred to her right ear, non-existent aside from a few tufty bits of fur. Kaysi shrugged, smiling as she ate another nugget.</p><p>"Occupational hazard. Guess I'm still the same reckless bugger I was back then." That's one thing Kraglin could never forget about her. Nights spent in his cabin, ripping open band-aids to be applied to whatever body part Kaysi had busted that day. He was always rewarded though with a promise payback and a sticky peck from sugar-coated lips. </p><p>He laughs, that certain memory brushed aside. "That's one thing ah don't think will ever change." His fries are forgotten, conversation turning to their current standings. "So how's it goin'? I assume you're doing more with yer time than blowing up pixels."</p><p>"Yep, tonight's just a pleasure stop. You know like how Yondu used to turn us loose after a big score." She looks nostalgic for a tick. Kraglin prayed his wince wasn't noticed. "Tomorrow me and the girls are headin' out to Knowhere for business."</p><p>"The girls?"</p><p>"Got a little gang of my own now." Kaysi states proudly. "You remember Jexol?"</p><p>He did. The junker Kaysi had been smooching last he heard of her. <em> Of coarse she's moved on, it's been ten flarking years. </em> </p><p>He smirks wolfish, brows quirking in suggestion. "The hot junker you had a crush on?"</p><p>"I did not." Kraglin knows otherwise but he won't point it out, the pouty look her face is priceless. "Well we hooked up-"</p><p>"Case in point."</p><p>"-And started star hopping. Met another girl named Anarka and the three of us have been in business ever since."</p><p>"What kinda business we talkin'?"</p><p>"Trafficking of illegal goods." She says it so breezily, as if the act isn't punishable in every quadrant. "I deal the weapons, Jex's got her rare mechanical junk and Arka is a first class drug lord. We've got a good thing going."</p><p>"So what about you?" Kraglin almost swallows his straw when attention is switched to him. "How's the crew? Looks like captain Udonta finally made his mark." Once again she gestures to his fin. </p><p>Kraglin tenses. He forces himself to keep looking up, running a hand over his neck nervously. "That's kinda why I sort ya out, Kase." Oh stars, here he goes. "Somethin' happened an’ I wanted ta tell ya in person before rumours started spreadin'."</p><p>Kaysi tips her head. "Huh, so this wasn't a coincidence."</p><p>"Yer a hell of a hard chick to find."</p><p>"It's a skill I've perfected. Ya know, I was convinced you'd never want to see my mug again." The A-Chiltarian states, leaning forward to flutter her lashes. "Yet here ya are, looking for little ol me. I'm flattered Kraglin, really. I'd be lying if I didn't admit to missing your pretty face."</p><p>She's rambling, but despite the heaviness of what he's about to drop, Kraglin can't help but smile. He ain't been called pretty for a long time. </p><p>"So what's this big news you wanna tell me, down on your luck again?"</p><p>"Our fraction's gone, Kaysi."</p><p>"Gone, what do you mean gone?"  she asks, perplexed. "I knew you were a kooky lot but you can't all have gone mad like-"</p><p>"They're dead." Soon as the word's out Kraglin crumples.</p><p>"Dead..." Kaysi echos, no louder than a whisper. "Tullk, Half-nut, Rossa..."</p><p>"...Yondu. All gone." He can't fight the tears no more, choking. "And it's all my fault."</p><p>"Aw Krag..." Kaysi reaches across the table to clutch Kraglin's hand. Her joyous mood is gone completely. She bumps her forehead against his: a ravager's most personal display of affection. "I'm...how...holy fuckin' stars, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Don't be." "Ravagers d-don't apologize for shit. Taught ya that tha' first day you joined"</p><p>She smiles weakly. "Ain't a ravager no more, star boy."</p><p>They stay like that, both sobbing quietly for their former comrades. Kaysi may not have seen them for what feels like decades, it was inevitable some would fall to the flame, but the entire fraction? They had been her friends, her family. Now Kraglin was all that's left. </p><p>Kaysi sniffs, gently pulling back and stepping out the booth. She pats Kraglin on the shoulder.</p><p>"Sit tight, I'm going to get some ice cream." </p>
<hr/><p>"So what does this mean for you?" Kaysi asks once she’d returned, the pair sharing a huge sundae. Kraglin had replayed her all the details, the mutiny, Ego, the funeral.  He'd been a little worried, in case she decided to lash out when it came to confessing his sins, wouldn't blame her, to be honest, but she stayed quiet the whole time, nothing but sympathetic. Girl had always been a little too nice. "What did you do after all that?" </p><p>"Wasn't sure at first. Just drifted for a bit, y'know. Couldn't stay with the guardians, too much drama and nagging. Flied around, took up some easy paying missions. Then you won't believe who I got involved with."</p><p>"Oh no Krag," Kaysi said with her mouth full, waving her spoon. “Don't tell me ya went back to- “</p><p>“<em> No </em>, she swore to chop my head off if she ever saw my face again.” Kraglin quickly put in, referring one of his flings turned sour. “You heard of Nebula, daughter of Thanos?</p><p>“Mate, everyone knows about...oh,” It dawned on her what the ravager was getting at. “<em> Kraglin </em>, you're not serious.”</p><p>He grinned goofily. “Yeah.”</p><p>Kaysi whacked her hand on the table, cackling. “Damn! You seriously have a type.”</p><p>“Whaddaya mean?"</p><p>“Pfft. Blue, feisty, bald. It's obvious mate.” Kraglin huffed, but at least glad she refrained from making this awkward, unlike himself.</p><p>“Where's this goin' then?” Kaysi asked, liking some ice cream that’d dribbled onto her claws. “She's clearly not murdered ya yet so you two must have some kinda plan.” </p><p>“We do...sorta. She's away most of tha' time. Huntin' down Thanos and freein' all his other hellspawn.” </p><p>“I take it you're not the stay-at-home husband type? “</p><p>“Far from it. And I’m<em> not </em> her husband.” He feels like that needs to be emphasised. Nebula would kill him if anyone ever mentioned the concept, <em> that was it. </em> “Ya see once Nebs frees the mites from their brain washin' most have got nowhere ta go. Been takin them in, all young 'uns. We're-</p><p>“Putting together a new fraction!” Kaysi finishes, her eyes lighting up. </p><p>“Not officially, haven't spoken to Stakar since the event. But that's what I'm aiming for.”</p><p>“So you're <em> Captain Obfonteri </em> now?” She says, voice filled with respect.  “Has a nice ring to it.”</p><p>“Yeah, and you know ya can't have a captain without a first mate.” Kraglin points out, building himself up for the question he’s about to pop. </p><p>“Oh, certainly.” Her reply is too breezy, oblivious. “Remember that time you had the flu and Yondu had to deal with all the petty crew shiz on his own? I thought he was gonna have a mental breakdown.”</p><p>Kraglin took a deep break and fixed her with a hard look. “<em> Kaysi </em>.”</p><p>“What? I-” When it finally hits she backpedals, disbelieving. “ No. Kraglin...no...You...You've gotta be joking?” </p><p>“Far from it. I need a first mate, Kase, someone I can trust to have ma back.” Kraglin says, holding her gaze. “All my friends in the fraction are dead, Nebula's too occupied for the job and ma crew need someone ta guide 'em.” </p><p>“Krag, I...fuck.” Kaysi ran her hand through her tufts of hair, conflicted. “I can't just dump the girls.”</p><p>“They can join too.”</p><p>“I’m flattered Kraglin, really, but I ain’t exactly leadership material. You know that more than anyone.”</p><p>“From the looks a things you ain’t being doing so bad so far.” He pointed out, face becoming sly. </p><p>Kaysi seemed to consider it, trying to think it through before jumping headfirst like she was known to do. Slowly she was coming around to the idea. She looked to Kraglin for validation. “You <em> really </em> think I could do it? “</p><p>“Would I fly halfway across the universe to find ya if I didn't?” Kraglin gives her a smile, Kaysi breaking into a shyer version.  </p><p>“I'm gonna have to talk to Jex and Arca, they deserve a say in this.” </p><p>Kraglin breathed a sigh of relief, gratitude showing on his face. “I understand. Thanks Kase.” </p><p>Kaysi reached out, grabbing his hand in hers. “But I'm not gonna say no. We’ve been through some shiz, Krag, you an’ me. From the moment you held a gun to my head to the time I caught you and Yondu mclovin’ in the rec-room.  You’re one of the best fuckin’ friends I ever had and It'd be an honour to lead by your side.</p><p>At her words Kraglin started to tear up again, unable to control the flow</p><p>“Krag? Aw no.”</p><p>“I just...it’s not the same. I miss him, so fuckin’ much.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Kaysi gently stroked his hand, comforting the ravager. It seemed to work, Kraglin smiling weakly through the tears.</p><p>“And ah guess ah  missed ya too, Bugsy.”</p><p>Kaysi snorted at the old nickname. “You stopped calling me that when Wretch teased ya for gettin' soft for me.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, Wretch's burning in hell now, <em> literally </em>. I can call ya whateva I like.” </p><p>She giggled. “Suppose I gotta call you 'Captain' now too?”</p><p>“It does have a nice ring to it.”</p><p>When Kaysi released his fingers Kraglin went to his belt pouch, pulling out a shiny ravager badge. He slid it across the table. “Welcome to the ravagers, First Mate Kaysi.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>